-Never loved someone so much-
by PandoraSkies
Summary: Francis' obsession with you takes a turn for the worst, he can no longer control himself.. and you'll pay the price. (Francis X Reader story, decide for yourself if Francis was 2P! from the start, or your turned him into the monster he became..)


**Never loved someone so much**

A drop of cold sweat slid agonizingly slow down the side of your neck, temporarily cooling the heat emitting from your abused skin.

Looking up into the glistening, crystallized eyes of your captor, quick to notice the glazed look that they held, giving you an odd chill that crept up and down your spine, making the fine hairs that covered your body completely stand on end.

"How could you do this?" You managed to choke out, surprising yourself at how steady you kept your voice.

"...Because I've never loved someone _**so much...**_" He trailed off, scanning your body with his lust filled, half-lidded eyes. His gaze lingered on your legs a little too long for your liking.

His handsome face and soft spoken words didn't prevent you from visibly cringing, uncomfortable with the kind of attention he was giving you. You were still innocent, still a child. If you were in any other situation, with any other person, you would find this pleasant and exciting.

"I-if you _**love **_me, the-then why didn't you approach me like any other _**normal **_person? I-if I had got to know you a-a little, I would have willingly come with you..._maybe_..."__Your words grew into a whisper, but didn't go un-heard. He still managed to pick up on the last part of your hushed statement.

He chuckled. "Ma Cherie, '_**Maybe**_' simply isn't enough for moi ~" he purred.

"...Your beauty consumes me." He breathed hotly in your ear.

You stared up, shock glistening in your eyes as a light crimson dusted your cheeks. "B-but surely, that is no reason to-!" You were cut off by his heated lips smashing against your unsuspecting ones in a successful attempt to silence your objections.

It surprised you, temporarily freezing you in your thoughts, swirling and jumbling in an attempt to comprehend just what exactly was happening.

Francis used this to his advantage and greedily let his hands run rampant on your untainted, innocent body, ravaging you in places, you yourself had never even thought to touch. Your hips bucked instinctively as he roughly grinded his against the heated space in-between your thighs, sending a pleasant tingle through your body, heat pooling in your lower stomach. You were too embarrassed to speak, your thoughts a jumbled mess.

"_**Ugh.**_" He grunted. Your face set ablaze.

"_**I'm feeling intoxicated...**_" You let out a deep sigh as he ground his hips against your once again, in a desperate, animalistic manner.

"_**I want to taste the air that you've been breathing...**_" You barely had time to sharply take a breath before Francis once again cut off your air supply by ramming his tongue forcefully into your mouth, almost making you gag. As you parted after what felt like hours for much needed air, a single thread of saliva connecting your tongues.

You shivered. This was beginning to feel good, and it scared you.

"_**Want me...then feel me...**_" Grabbing your wrist and brushing your slender fingers over his erection roughly, causing almost unwanted friction.

"_**Uhhh.**_" Came a strangled gasp, tearing from his throat by the feel of your delicate fingers spreading heat so intense through his groin, that it brought him intense pleasure.

You gazed into his eyes, fascinated by his facial expression and ever tightening grip on your hand. He noticed this, and answered your silent question; "_**I-I've been waiting for your touch-ah!**_" He panted out, interrupted by your fingers twitching, again creating the amazingly pleasurable friction that he yearned for.

Heavy silence filled the room as you processed his actions and words, analyzing how they matched. His lustful pleas began sounding poetic as he once again spoke, separating you and your thoughts.

"_**I want to be the one that you run to.. I want to be the one you say 'I love' to...I've been waiting **__**forever**__** just to hold you.**_" His beautifully clear cerulean eyes never leaving yours.

You felt your body grow heavy, as your vision began to darken at an alarming rate. A dull stinging pain in your arm drew your attention away from the man above you, as you looked down to see a syringe lodged into the side of your right thigh before hearing a dark chuckle from Francis. Peering into his eyes, you were shocked to see that his beautiful bright and angelic eyes had darkened and lost all shine and signs of life. They didn't even reflect your face, only inches away from his own. Your heart sank. As your eyes slid to a close, you managed to pull yourself up with your remaining energy and placed a soft kiss against his now, cold lips, murmuring his name, hoping to change his potential plans he had for you once you fell unconscious by showing compassion towards him, hoping the same in return. As drug- induced sleep welcomed you, for the final touch, you repeated his words from earlier that night, declaring that you 'had never loved someone so much'.

_**Song Fic based on the song; 'Your touch' by Blake Lewis.**_

**(This was written a few months back, so the song now may be classed as 'old' or maybe no one cares about it anymore, but I wanted to post this, regardless. Hope you enjoyed~ ^_^)**

**-Pandora~**


End file.
